Seeing Double
by IAmSheWhoIsMe
Summary: After Beast Boy trips a mysterious device, Raven wakes up and finds herself in a different reality. The only way to get back? Go through these different realities with the help of this device and try to get back home. But they all seem to be telling her something that she refuses to accept about the person who started the whole thing in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, what's happening? This is my second Teen Titans fic, this time actually based in their world...somewhat.**

**Read, follow, favorite, review, but most importantly, enjoy! :D**

"Titans, go!"

Robin grabbed some of his handmade bombs from his belt and tossed them at Plasmus, blasting a few holes in him that quickly sealed themselves up. The monster roared in defiance and swiped at him, but Cyborg blasted his gooey hand off before it reached the Titan's leader. Beast Boy transformed into a polar bear and began mauling at Plasmus' legs while Starfire and Raven shot at his head from above. Robin and Cyborg refocused on trying to contain the electric wires that were loose all around them to make sure they didn't hit the soaking wet floor.

Plasmus swatted at the girls, hitting a wire and sending it careening towards a soaked Starfire. Raven stopped it just in time, but could only focus on putting the wire away safely, giving Plasmus an opportunity to strike her down.

"Raven look out!"

Beast Boy jumped up, intending to ram into Plasmus' hand, but instead was caught by the monstrosity and shoved down Plasmus' throat.

"Beast Boy!"

Robin and Cyborg abandoned their efforts to attempt to save their friend. Plasmus displayed what appeared to be a slimy, drippy smile, but it was quickly wiped off his face as he began to expand, and was then blown everywhere in the facility. The team looked at where he originally was to see a green tyrannosaurus shifting back into the grinning green boy they all knew holding a shaking, sleeping man.

"You are unharmed Beast Boy!" Starfire cheered, hugging her teammate tightly.

"Yea," He chuckled. "If you guys think _my_ room smells, you seriously need to smell _his_ stomach."

Cyborg laughed and slapped him on the back. "Thanks for that man."

Robin looked around before joining his friends. "Why was he here anyway? I thought Plasmus only searched for toxic waste and radioactive material."

"Not radioactive material from Earth at least," Raven mused, gliding over to an isolated container in a corner of the room. She bent down and opened it, lifting something from inside and hissed, dropping it instantly.

"What is it?" The rest of the Titans rushed over.

Raven used her darkness to encase the object, which ended up being a small silver ball with a purple light ticking on the top slowly. Everyone stared at it, but no one seemed to be able to recognize what it was.

"What's so scary about a ball?" Beast Boy blinked.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him. "This _ball_ has an outer shell made of the rarest, strongest material from a world I can't even begin to pronounce. Unbreakable in every sense of the word. The core consists of a radioactive gem that can only form on meteors that have passed through different dimensions."

Starfire gasped, "How is such an event possible, friend Raven?"

"Some meteors have such power, or have had such power placed on them, and can fall through space at such high speeds that reality is just an illusion. It is a gem that should not be messed with lightly, or at all for that matter." She stared at it for a moment before adding quietly, "Even I have no idea what it does, I just know that it would _not_ be good if the energy stored inside here were to be released."

"How do you know so much about this space stuff?" Robin asked.

"I read. I learn. I remember."

He nodded; the answer didn't really matter. "We should take this back to the Tower. There's no telling who else could get ahold of this if we don't watch it at all times."

Everyone readily agreed and finished cleaning up the now destroyed laboratory to make it at least safe to be in before getting back into the T-car and driving to prison to drop off the man that was Plasmus and returning to the Tower. The ride back was quiet; everyone was tired, and thinking about the weapon they had sitting in the same vehicle as them. Everyone was terrified of it...

...everyone except Beast Boy.

He wanted to open it; he wanted to open it _so badly_. It didn't sound like it had destructive power, and maybe it was something that could help the Titans. It could be Robin's new weapon, or give Cyborg unlimited energy, or Starfire and Raven more magic, or even let Beast Boy control the beast living within him.

Arriving at the Tower, Raven took the ball and said she was going to keep it in her room until everyone decided from there where to put it. No one argued, but instead dragged themselves to their rooms and collapsed in bed, exhausted from the days efforts. Raven set the ball down on her dresser, staring at it warily before changing and going to bed herself.

Dawn came quickly, and with it Raven's need to meditate. She left and ventured to the roof, thinking hard on how to deal with the weaponized sphere. Back down in the Tower halls, Beast Boy was sneaking to Raven's room, and became an insect to crawl between the cracks inside. Changing back, he noticed the ball sitting there passively, blinking purple just like the night before. Beast Boy walked over to it and picked it up cautiously. Nothing happened, and examining it, he found nothing other than the purple light.

His finger was practically_ begging_ to touch it...

"She's going to be so mad with you," He grumbled, hesitating.

"You're damn right she will be!"

Beast Boy jumped. "Raven! I, uhhh, I thought you were meditating?"

"You think I don't know when someone sneaks into my room?" She hissed. "Put the ball down, Beast Boy, stop messing with things you know nothing about."

"You said it yourself, you don't even know what this thing does! What if it's really helpful to the team? We could use a kick-ass weapon!"

Raven's eyes flared in anger, and it took all her control to not go berserk on him. "We don't need a weapon we barely understand! We need to make sure it doesn't get into the hands of some idiot trying to use it, like _yourself_!"

He winced at that and looked away. "I'm not an idiot, I'm just trying to help."

"And because of that you could've killed us all. Honestly Beast Boy," She shook her head in utter disappointment. "Do you even think at all?"

Beast Boy's eyes met hers, and it finally hit her what she had really said. She had been crude in the past, but it typically had just rolled off him because he had been goofing around too. But now...when he was actually trying to help...

She opened her mouth to apologize, and he waited expectantly, but she closed it after second thoughts. Raven had never been good at expressing herself, and she wasn't about to start now. Beast Boy's ears drooped and he slunk across the floor to her doorway, and she made no effort to follow him. Her and Beast Boy had had plenty of fights; they always got through them in the end.

Beast Boy stood in the doorway and looked at the ball and back at Raven. He squeezed it tightly and tossed it to her. There was an uncomfortable pause after she caught, but just before he was about to leave for good, a ticking came from the ball.

All Raven could manage was "What the he-" before everything went white.

Raven woke up to find herself deep in the woods. She sat up slowly, holding her throbbing head as she looked around. Everything was so...so abnormal. She didn't remember such thick forests in or around Jump City, especially not ones that were such a peculiar shade of green. It was like blue green that had faded with sunlight. Did such plants even exist on Earth?

Raven pinched her nose; she was going to beat the living crap out of Beast Boy when she found him. She started walking in some direction and saw a clearing ahead. Pushing forward, she walked out and was on the shore of a beach, but it was a beach on a bay, and across the bay was a city...

Her city. Jump City.

But...it just _wasn't_ Jump City.

The buildings were wrong, the angles were off, the colors were different, the cars zooming by had a strange noise. Raven had sat on the roof for years and watched Jump City; she could recite what it looked like morning, noon, and night for twelve months of the year. And at no time at all did Jump City look like _this_.

"Is this a dream?" She mused to herself aloud, but it couldn't be. She had some vivid dreams, but she could feel the wind on her face and smell the salt air and hear the engines of cars.

No, she was very much awake.

Lifting herself up, Raven flew up and away from where she was, turning around to try and get her bearings, but it only confused her more. She had been standing on nothing more than a small island in the middle of the bay with a thick forest on it and a shore going around. She stared at it for a while; something about it awakened her memories, she just didn't know which or why.

Above the city and looking down on the buildings, Raven tried to recognize something, _anything_ that she could start with and work her way from. She didn't know where she was or what she was doing there but she had to get back. At least to kick Beast Boy's ass.

Just as her hope was deflating, she felt a tug from the opposite end of the city. It was a tug that started out as a mere tap, something you might disregard at first, and that transformed into a full out _dragging_ of Raven being forced to oblige to this unknown power. It hurt her just to avoid it, but she wasn't too keen on seeing what was on the receiving end.

Raven followed the tug to the front of a very high end building. It was all glass on the front and the other three sides were solid concrete. Landing, she looked up at the looming structure and noticed a "T" on the doorway. It was a "T" she had seen every time she left the tower and came home, growing bigger in front of her or smaller behind her, or just towering above her as she sat on the shore, like this building was as she stood outside its doors.

"Finally."

Raven composed herself as she hurried inside, new questions flooding her mind every couple of seconds. There was a reception desk, which should've surprised her but really didn't, and no one was there. Above it in silver letters were the words "Teen Titans". She looked around and saw nothing but an elevator at the other end of the hall, and approached it warily. It dinged almost as soon as she pressed the button, and spun open. She stepped inside and the doors closed, and a robotic female voice asked for the room she would like to go to.

There were various buttons that all looked the same and one that was different. She stared at them suspiciously and pressed the different one, assuming the others were rooms or something of the sort. The voice offered her a thank you before the elevator shot up rapidly. Raven steadied herself on the railing and waited impatiently until the doors opened.

Walking in slowly, she recognized the old tower she knew and loved. At least, the layout of the living room, kitchen, and dining room was the same, just some of the furnishings were a bit nicer in this new place.

Raven could hear blasting from the television and saw a mop of green hair poking above the couch. Her hands balled into fists and were consumed by darkness as she stormed towards the green bastard.

"Rae is that you?" Beast Boy asked. Raven paused. _Is his voice deeper?_ She shook the thought out of her head and grumbled a yes, still boiling with rage. "Can you grab me another soda while you're up babe? I'm almost done kicking this guy's ass."

That made Raven freeze up. "...excuse me?"

He sighed, "_Please_ grab me a soda? I'm dying over here!"

Raven blinked, wondering if she had misheard him the first time, and replied sternly, "No, I won't grab you a soda, I want some damn answers."

Beast Boy paused the game and faced her, standing, and Raven would've swooned a little if she weren't so damn confused. He was much, _much_ more buff than she had remembered, and he didn't look as if he had a childish bone in his body. Not to mention the animal glint in his eye that wasn't there before and the fact that he bothered to_ pause his game_ to talk to her.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked worriedly, taking a step towards her. "Why are you wearing that cloak? Did the white one get dirty?" He grinned suggestively, and Raven took a step back, attempting to catch her breath.

"When did you...how..._stop calling me babe_!" She growled.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you liked babe?"

"What the hell gave you that impression?!"

"Okay okay, deep breaths, you don't like babe," He chuckled. "What's bothering you?"

She took a deep breath as he suggested and asked, "When did you become so...so _masculine?_"

He blinked and burst out laughing. "Masculine? Well at least you notice some things about me I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck, and all Raven could do was watch his muscles ripple under his red and white skin suit.

"And why did you pause your game for me? You never pause your game."

Beast Boy nodded and sighed. "I was thinking last night how I can show you that I've really matured since we got together, and I figured one of the ways to do that was to listen to you when something's wrong, and something is definitely wrong ba-...Rae." He smiled sheepishly.

Raven replayed what he said a couple times before he grabbed her hand and lead her to the couch, sitting down and pulling her into his lap. She attempted to squirm out of his grip but he held on tighter.

"Let me take care of you Rae," He hummed softly.

"Let go of me," Raven hissed.

"Mmmm I don't remember you saying that last night," Beast Boy murmured, flashing his famous toothy smile. Raven stared at him, completely beyond words; she didn't think he could manage such...mature immature jokes. He chuckled and caressed her cheek, sending chills down her spine. "I remember more along the lines of...'Never let go' or 'Never stop'..." His tongue flicked outside his mouth and wet his lips, and Raven watched every move he made, entranced. "Tell me more of those words..." He bit her ear gently as his hands moved up her torso, making her emit a small gasp of surprise.

_"What the bloody hell is going on?!"_

Raven jumped, snapping out of her daze, and leaped away from Beast Boy, who just turned to look back at the doorway, his face one of pure confusion. She followed his gaze, and was staring at herself staring back at her, but instead of her typical dark leotard and blue cloak, she was bathed in white.

"...Rae? But I thought..." Beast Boy blinked and looked at Raven.

"Who the hell is she?!" Raven and the other Raven said simultaneously. They stared at each other long and hard and Beast Boy stood, attempting to stop this before it got messy like he knew it would.

"Rae, I thought that was you when she came in, I swear," Beast Boy pleaded, walking over to the other Raven slowly. She didn't tear her eyes away from Raven until he was right next to her, hugging her gently and kissing her hair. She looked at him sadly and he said something that forced her to look away, but he grabbed her chin and held it so that she had to look at him. Raven couldn't make out what they were saying, but it seemed to clarify itself after he settled his mouth on hers.

Watching them sent a bolt of electricity down Raven's spine. It was disgusting to witness, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. The other Raven's arms wrapped themselves around Beast Boy's neck, her hands burying into his messy hair. His own were situated at her waist, holding her against him tightly. When they parted, he rested his forehead against hers, and must've said something that made her crack a smile, and that's when Raven forced herself to look away.

"So if she isn't you, who is she?" Beast Boy asked, turning back to face Raven.

The other Raven stepped forward, more calm than before, and stared at Raven for a long time before saying, "She's not from around here."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "You don't say."

The other Raven gave him the middle finger without looking away from Raven. "What do you call yourself?"

"Uh...Raven."

Beast Boy stared at Raven and chuckled, "Okay I have to write that down."

"Shut up Gar," the other Raven shook her head.

"What's going on?" Raven asked, almost desperately.

"What do you remember?"

Raven thought hard, "I was...I was in my room, fighting with him," She pointed to the green idiot, "And we had recently captured this device that I had no idea how to operate, and he of course had to mess with it, and he accidentally sprung it and gave it to me and I woke up in this weird area of woods and I felt this pull towards here and...well, here I am."

Beast Boy walked up behind the other Raven. "What does that mean?"

The other Raven sighed, "It means despite what reality you exist in, you're still an idiot."

Raven stood there for a beat before exasperating, "I'm in a different..._reality_?!"

She nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry, but it's the only explanation that fits your story. My name is Rachel, and this is Gar, short for Garfield."

Raven glanced at Beast Boy...or, Garfield, and smiled slightly. "Garfield?"

He growled. "Oh what, and my name is any better where you're from?"

"You're Beast Boy."

Rachel covered her mouth as her shoulders shook with laughter and Garfield pinched his nose in exasperation. "I'm doomed to have dumb names."

"Are you friends with Dick, Victor, and Kory, or Koriand'r maybe?"

Raven shook her head, and Rachel grabbed a photo from next to the couch. Raven then proceeded to point to her friends, however different they seemed, and name them, "That's Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire."

"That's so weird..." Garfield stroked his chin. "Do I still look this good as Beast Boy?"

Rachel punched his shoulder and Raven shrugged, "Beast Boy...well, he's not as mature as you; not physically at least."

Garfield laughed. "I remember being a skinny nothing...did you still love me then?"

"I've always loved you Gar," Rachel smiled, squeezing his hand. Raven wrinkled her nose and looked away as they got sappy with each other until Rachel noticed how uncomfortable she was. "Gar, can you go tell the others to start searching the city for the ball Raven described?"

"Will you be alright here alone?" He asked quietly, reluctant to go.

She rolled her eyes, "I think I can take care of myself...literally."

He smiled and kissed her nose before running off. Rachel watched him go before sitting on the couch and offering for Raven to sit down, saying, "It must be hard for you, missing Beast Boy and all."

"Why would I miss Beast Boy?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "He's annoying and stubborn and tells the lamest jokes and smells and is beyond immature and reckless."

Rachel stared at Raven. "So you and Beast Boy...are not together?"

"No!" Raven forced back a blush, crossing her arms. "That's absurd."

"Why? Because you're so different? Because you think he could never be interested in a half demon like you? Because you believe that he can do better and that you're meant to die alone?"

Raven blinked, astonished. "How did you-"

"I am you, Raven. We may look different and have different names, but deep down, we're still the same." She sighed. "A while back, I began to realize that I was starting to see Garfield as more than just a teammate, or a friend, or someone to have my back. He became my best friend, someone I could always rely on, someone who would go out of their way to make me happy...and I needed that. Azar, Raven, did I _need_ someone to treat me like more then a means to and end. No one has ever treated me the way Gar has, and it's something I still question sometimes because I haven't done _anything_ to deserve a guy like him."

Raven looked down at her hands. "But...we're so different..."

"Maybe on the outside. Maybe he likes video games and you like books, and he likes tofu and you like tea. And that's understandable, but if you look past that, you're-"

"Found it!" Garfield came bounding back into the room proudly, carrying a very similar ball in his hands like the one Raven had held what seemed like a lifetime ago. "I'm not sure how this thing works..."

"Beast Boy just pressed the button accidentally I think," Raven said. Rachel nodded and handed it to her, giving her a long a serious look in her eyes. Raven didn't offer any recognition that she saw it, but she knew Rachel would understand.

Pressing the button, she let the world fade into white around her, thinking about her previous conversation, but focusing more on her doubts and objections than what Rachel had been stressing.

And then, there was nothing.

**Wooo somewhat long chapter!**

**So I tried to somewhat base this reality off the comics, somewhat, if you didn't catch that x). Obviously there's some differences because I've never personally read the comics but I did a lil research.**

**Do you like it? Feel free to tell me, or make any suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooo chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews guys, please keep them coming so I know this story doesn't suck that much ^-^**

The moment Raven's eyes cracked open, she knew it didn't work, and let out an exasperated sigh, standing slowly. The sky wasn't the right shade of blue, the alley she was in wasn't at all recognizable, and she certainly didn't remember two abandoned buildings in Jump City right next to each other. She looked around and flew up into the sky, turning to see if she could see anything familiar, but not even the Titan's Tower was visible.

It didn't take long for her to feel that pull again, and she reluctantly followed, more or less dragging herself. If the ball didn't work, what else did she have to try? She thought hard and came up with nothing, exhausting herself and her sanity.

The pull lead her to the mountains behind Jump City, and to a path that lead up to a cave. Raven rolled her eyes; obviously Robin had gotten carried away with design in this reality. She walked up it and reached a door that required a voice recognition to access.

"Uhhh...Raven?" She tried, and the door opened successfully.

Raven carefully walked inside the dark entrance, and opened a door to reveal a very lighted room containing the usual living room, dining room, kitchen combo that seemed to be a trend among the Titans no matter what reality they appeared in. From the living room there were five different doors, and Raven assumed those were each of the Titan's rooms.

No one was in the main area and so Raven went to the kitchen and helped herself to some food. She hadn't eaten that morning since she had to yell at Beast Boy, and travelling through realities really riled up an appetite. In the fridge was, surprisingly, edible food, and she grabbed some Chai tea and poured it into a mug, warming it up as she grabbed some fruit.

Just as she took her tea out of the microwave, a door opened and out walked Beast Boy, looking like his normal self, except his skin tight suit was all black instead of slight purple. He pinched his eyes and walked into the kitchen, not showing any sign of acknowledgement for her.

"Hi..." Raven said cautiously, holding her warm mug tightly. He still made no effort to look at her, or even say anything. She frowned and waited until he had grabbed whatever he wanted and sat down on the couch, picking up a book from the table next to the couch. Raven glided over and muttered, "Usually when someone says hi, you say hi back."

He let out a heavy sigh and looked at her - no, more like _glared_ at her. His eyes were narrow and sharp and rigid and cold, everything that Raven wouldn't expect from Beast Boy. "What do you want Raven?"

_So my name is Raven here. Does that make him...?_

"I had a couple questions to ask you, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy slammed his book shut and threw it across the room, making Raven jump and take a step back. He growled, "That's not my fucking name Raven."

_Definitely not Beast Boy._

"Oh...I'm, uhh...I'm sorry..."

"Why do you have to be so inconsiderate sometimes? All I ask is that you call me Beast, nothing more, nothing less, but you_ insist_ on making this hard on yourself. How do you expect us to work when you can't even do _that_?!" Raven blinked, taken aback by his harsh tone and violent words. Beast glanced down into her hands and said through gritted teeth, "_Is that my tea?_"

Raven swallowed dryly. "Well-"

"Beast? Why are you being so loud?" A quieter voice murmured.

The two of them turned to see another Raven coming out of her room rubbing her eyes and stretching. Beast stared at her, clearly confused, and his eyes darted between Raven and the other Raven. She was wearing sweats and a tank top, very different from what Raven would choose to wear, and appeared sleepy but in a happy, goofy way.

"...Raven?" Beast asked slowly.

The other Raven hadn't even noticed Raven, but instead walked up to Beast and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his chest as she mumbled, "Beastie, you know I like being called Rae Rae."

Raven nearly gagged, and Beast blushed slightly before grabbing her arms and looking down at her, then at Raven, and back at "Rae Rae". She stared at him, confused, and he turned her to face Raven, his eyes protective and cautious.

Rae Rae cocked her head, her frown so real and yet...odd on her face. "Did you clone me in my sleep Beastie?" She looked up at him and chuckled, but he didn't even crack a smile. He shook his head and Raven sighed.

"Look, I can explain everything," She said quickly.

Rae Rae shook her head, "No need. You're me you're just..." She poked Raven, who stepped away and gave her a harsh look, causing her to laugh. "You're Beastie too." She grinned and kissed Beast on the cheek, who rolled his eyes slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raven asked defensively, flashing her eyes at the creature that had just verbally maimed her. She definitely was _not_ like him.

Rae Rae grabbed Raven's arms and raised them above her head, examining the cloak and leotard she wore, as well as watching the various expressions that crossed her face. Raven stood stiffly and waited as patiently as she could before withdrawing her arms and retreating into her cloak.

"Beast is a bit of a sourpuss, like yourself," Rae Rae giggled. "I'm the fun one."

Raven wrinkled her nose and glanced between the two. Beast wore an expression of pain that was hinted with happiness as she danced around him, pointing out all the differences between them, like how he was always quiet and angry while she was vibrant and the life of the party or how she was really into socializing and he really was not.

"Rae, why don't you go start breakfast?" Beast murmured, directing the bouncy girl towards the kitchen. She beamed and nodded eagerly, planting a big kiss on him that caused his face to turn red. Beast invited Raven to sit down on the couch and he went to pick up the book he had thrown.

"How do you stand it?" Raven murmured, watching Rae Rae skip everywhere she went.

Beast glanced at her and a small smile played on his lips, "It does seem odd, doesn't it? How she's everything I'm not?" Raven nodded and he shrugged, answering, "I guess that we're like yin and yang. She balances me out and puts up with me in a way the other Titans don't understand."

Raven looked down at her tea that was now cold in her hands. "Beast Boy is like that...so happy and alive and jubliant...he always flirts with girls that actually seem to care, you know? Girls that are pretty and funny and lively, just like him."

Beast nodded, and asked, "But has he ever gotten with one of those girls?"

Raven thought back and winced. "There was...Terra." At the mention of her name, a plate broke in the kitchen. Beast stood abruptly, but Rae Rae turned around and just pretended that she had been clumsy, but both of them could see right through it. "I assume she was a problem here too?"

"Problem doesn't begin to cover it," He muttered. "I thought she was perfect for me because she was just like me; dark, mysterious, cold. But when she betrayed us, I realized I don't want someone like me because I am not a good person." He rubbed his neck and sighed. "All I'm saying is that Rae is the perfect woman for me, because although we're different, we're still both battling with inner demons that we can't control all the time."

Raven nodded in understanding and downed her cold tea, standing slowly. "Well I should be getting back to my own reality. You don't happen to have a weird metal ball that you have no idea what it does lying around?"

Beast blinked. "We actually just picked one up the other day."

"Do you mind if I use it?"

Rae Rae came bounding over with two plates. "Not at all, but won't you eat first?"

Raven shook her head, "Thank you, but I'd much rather eat with my own family."

Beast nodded and stood, walking into a room whose door blended in with the wall. Less then a minute later, he returned carrying the ball and tossed it to Raven, who held it gingerly, praying this time it would work as her finger gently pressed down on the button.

"Raven," Beast said, approaching her but standing just far enough away to give her space. "Just remember that despite your differences, he will need you, now or later. Even if he doesn't realize it, he does. You're the yin to his yang, and without you," Beast looked at Rae and wrapped an arm around her awkwardly, forcing a smile that didn't seem too forced, "He won't do so well out there."

Raven's eyes widened just slightly as the world began to shift around her, but all she could think about was, _Then how has he done so well so far without me?_

**So if you didn't catch it, the theme was that the two had switched personalities...he he...**

**Please review! Feel free to tell me any other realities you'd like to see them in (and force me to write). I only have a few so far but I'd love to make this story longer and add a bunch more!**

**Or don't and make me sad...I'll still post but I'll be so sad... :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the late upload, and I'm even more sorry that I'm actually uploading this! I just pounded this out and it's absolute garbage, but I thought you guys deserved something after so many reviews!**

**Some of you must be mind readers because I had already planned to do some of those scenarios, but others were really helpful and I can't wait to write them out!**

**I promise next chapter will be a LOT better, but then again, you can't do much worse than this x)**

When her eyes peeled themselves open, Raven sighed. This _definitely_ wasn't the right reality; everything about it felt off. Standing up, she looked around and saw her city that looked more like a big town than anything else, with rolling hills around it instead of towering mountains. And the bay was so much smaller than she remembered. Speaking of which, she seemed to find herself standing in the middle of it, on a leveled out piece of land, and behind her was a box. A big box, probably big enough for an elevator shaft, with a door.

The pull was telling her to open it.

"This is getting ridiculous," Raven muttered, walking inside to find that, what do you know, it _is_ an elevator shaft, with only one button going down and one button going up. She sighed and pushed the button down, pushing down her doubts about her chances of getting out of this nightmare down as well.

As she stepped out of the elevator, she was first amazed by the structure that was their home. It was built into the rock and jutted out into the bay, with windows separating them from the water, emitting a bluish glow to everything. She walked over to the glass and pressed herself against it, surprised to find it so thick and durable. Fish swam by her, and she could've giggled with wonder.

"This is beautiful..." Raven mused.

"Who the hell are you?!" A very unfamiliar voice yelled. Raven sighed; she was beginning to grow tired of explaining this story to everyone. She turned around slowly, but stopped herself short at seeing her adversaries.

It was Robin...but...not Robin...

"Robin are you...a _girl_?" Raven asked, choking back laughter.

The female Robin, with long bouncy curls and the ever present mask, glared at Raven, still holding her staff aimed at her. "I've always been a girl, you know, Robyn with a 'y'...I'll ask again: _who the hell are you_?!"

"Robyn, why must you speak so loudly so early?" Someone yawned, and from the shadows of one of the rooms stepped a really, _really_ buff guy with orange skin and piercing green eyes that Raven had come to know as only one of her teammates.

"..._Starfire_?"

"I call myself Sunfire," he gave Raven an odd looked and walked over to Robyn, slinging an arm around her waist protectively. "Robyn, who is this?"

"I was just getting to that," Robyn grumbled.

Sunfire chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Friendly stranger, would you care for some eggs? It is the day of rest and I do not wish to fight right now."

"Ummm..."

"Don't offer her eggs!" Robyn yelled. "She could be dangerous!"

Sunfire shrugged. "She has the appearance of Draven...should we not wait for him?"

Robyn glanced at Raven and nodded, sitting down at the table. She kept her eyes on Raven as she moved about the space, looking between the two in absolute befuddlement. _I guess we don't always have to be a boy and a girl, right?_ Raven shook her head and sat down across from Robin.

"Are you ever going to tell me who you are?" Robyn asked bitterly, her eyes narrowing.

Raven jumped slightly and replied, "My name is Raven...can I ask who built this place?"

Sunfire paused to look at her. "Aqua Lass helped. You call yourself Raven?"

"That's a lot like Draven..." Robyn shook her head. "Where are you from? Who sent you? Was it Selena? I knew that wench was onto us!"

Raven blinked. "Who's Selena?"

"This bitch that plans to destroy Springville and make me her apprentice!"

It suddenly clicked in Raven's mind. "Oh! You mean Slade." Robyn and Sunfire looked at her funny and Raven dived into explaining where she was from and how she had ended up where she was and what she needed to return. When she finished, she looked around to see Robyn and Sunfire vastly confused and slightly terrified.

"So...in most other realities, I'm a guy?" Robyn asked slowly.

Raven nodded, "It would appear so."

"And I am not a male?" Sunfire questioned.

Raven nodded again, and one of the doors burst open, and Robyn sighed, muttering something about how the morning was starting off so well. In came this tall, thin, clumsy green girl with hair falling in her eyes and a long braid that extended to her calves, wearing a one piece short sleeved suit with shorts and a belt around the middle, as well as black combat boots. She rubbed her green eyes and sat down before ever noticing Raven.

"Uhhh...who is this and why is she wearing Draven's clothes?" She asked tiredly, her voice perky and light and probably belonging to someone Raven would've hated back in her own reality.

"Beast Girl, this is Raven," Robyn said slowly. "She...she _is_ Draven, just from a different reality or something like that."

Beast Girl stared at Raven for a moment before shrugging. "What's she doing here?"

"She got lost," A deep voice said, and everyone turned to see a looming figure approach from the shadows of another room, gliding towards the table. He had Raven's dark purple hair, but it was long and fell into his face. He wore a cloak but it was a lot larger to accomodate for his broad shoulders and chest, and his black suit was more like Beast Boy's without the purple. He was muscled, maybe not as much as Sunfire but definitely muscled. He approached Raven and stared down at her, taking in her features as she took in him.

"Thoughts?" Draven asked, taking a step back.

Raven stared at him and smiled just slightly before answering, "Beast Girl is lucky."

"As is your...Beast Boy, I'm assuming?"

"That is is his name, but," Raven sighed. "We aren't what you would think."

"You're upset about that."

Raven wrinkled her nose and turned away from him. "Absolutely not! I don't need him. He's the reason I'm stuck in this hell in the first place."

"You doubt destiny?"

"_Destiny_? Haven't we had enough _destiny_ for our lives?!"

Draven nodded, "Maybe, but don't you think destiny is trying to show you something?"

"What would destiny have to show me?"

Draven walked over to Beast Girl and kissed her head. She blushed and held his arm while he turned back to address Raven, "That you aren't meant to be alone in this world. That there's someone out there who is similar to you whether you see it or not, and you two need each other."

Raven sighed, "Even if I could...admit this to myself, it doesn't change how I feel about him. I can't see him as more than the blundering idiot that is my _friend_ and _teammate_."

Draven walked towards her and handed her the ball, and she didn't even question where he had gotten it from. "You'll learn in time, Raven. You'll see that you need him, and when you do, maybe then you'll be able to go home."

Raven looked down and swiped her thumb over the button, meeting Draven's gaze. He was so wise; did that make her wise too? Was he just telling her what she already knew, but just didn't want to admit to herself?

_Do I really love him?_

She shook her head as light surrounded her.

_No...we'd probably be better off if we never knew each other._

**Sorry again this is so terrible and short...I'm really focusing on my other story right now (Once Upon a Summer's Eve...go check it out ;D), and I know that isn't an excuse, but I'll try to post ASAP!**

**Keep the reviews and suggestions coming, they were a BUNCH of help!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SOOOO sorry for the length it took in uploading, but I had a lot on my plate these past weeks, not to mention such a case of writer's block.**

**Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! Some of your ideas are really helpful, and I actually incorporated a few into this chapter (I need not list names; you should know who you are :D).**

**It's longer to try and make up for my lack of uploading and the last chapter...I might end up redoing it when this is all over, who knows?**

**Please enjoy!**

Raven was struggling as she transported and woke up in a different place. She didn't even see the Titans Tower as she looked out across the bay, and doubt flickered through her mind.

_What if I don't make it home?_

Raven growled to herself. _I HAVE to make it home. They need me there!_

_But...do they really?_

The small voice in her head voiced her deepest fear, and she tried to take deep breaths and think rationally. Of course the other Titans needed her; she was part of the team, and as Starfire said once, they won't survive long without one of the team. She was more in her room than with her teammates, but that wasn't that big of a deal, right?

...Right?

_They've probably hardly noticed your absence._ An angry voice began to rise in the back of her mind._ They've probably already replaced you with someone bigger, faster, stronger, smarter, nicer. _

Raven squeezed her eyes shut, forcing these thoughts out of her mind. She refused to let herself believe that her friends never wanted her around. They had helped change her so much; she needed them. She couldn't possibly hope to be without them.

_What if I don't make it home?_

Raven felt the pull, the all too familiar pull, at the back of her mind, telling her to go to herself and try again. She followed it, lost in thought. Maybe...maybe this was her destiny. Maybe she truly wasn't meant for the Titans and was holding them back.

_They would do so much better without me..._

Raven sighed heavily, and looked up to see where she was flying, and surprisingly found herself hovering above...a school? She cocked her head to the side, looking down at it, feeling the pull drag her towards it. But why would she be in school? Was it just a ruse, a clever disguise Robin had come up with?

Kids, teenagers around her age, began filing into the building. Raven lowered herself down behind a tree and followed them in, ignoring the odd looks she received from irrelevant people. She put her hood up and followed the teens inside, not realizing that they were making a path for her. Raven could feel their discomfort and uncertainty of this stranger, but she only followed the pull.

"Rachel! Did you make hero?!"

Raven turned when someone clapped her back, and she came face to face with Jinx. She had her trademark, bubblegum-colored hair in pigtails, but she didn't wear her costume. Instead, she had on merely jeans and a black, long-sleeved shirt. Raven knew she was talking to her, but didn't give the answer Jinx wanted.

"Where's Rachel?" Raven asked flatly, shaking Jinx's hand off her shoulder.

Jinx raised an eyebrow and then her face spread into a wicked smile, reflecting more of the Jinx Raven was familiar with. "Is this another one of Kid's pranks? Honestly, that boy is too much sometimes."

Raven didn't offer a response, but Jinx told her that she could probably find Rachel in the library. Raven thanked her before leaving. Noticing the other students, she saw that most were dressed in street clothes, but the occasional group or individual would have on a spandex suit or a cape, signifying typical superhero attire. She found it strange; was this not a school for normal teenagers?

Walking into the library, she was amazed by the sheer size of it. Spiraling upward for what seemed like forever, the walls lined with books upon books, Raven felt herself get a little dizzy from excitement, but forced herself to focus. There were tables on the main floor, but if Raven knew anything about something she would retain throughout all the realities, it's that she loved to read in seclusion.

"Excuse me, where might I find Rachel?" Raven asked the librarian, who looked like she would explode at any moment.

"Miss Roth?" She asked tiredly, and Raven nodded slowly, praying that was her last name. "She's up in the Dark Powers section. Level seven."

Raven thanked her and floated upwards, ignoring the other students watching her with awe. Had they never seen powers before? She forgot them quickly as she approached the doorway, noting the dark creepy feel to it and how she had to remember to redo her room to look like this.

_If you get home._

She grimaced, but gave no other indication that the thought had crossed her mind as she walked inside. No one could be seen, nothing could be seen really, except a candle that was lit to Raven's left. She walked towards it and was relieved to find familiar violet hair falling in front of a pale grey face bent over a book. She wore a dark blouse and leggings, though Raven found herself not liking the lack of a cloak.

"Rachel Roth," Raven stated.

The girl jumped and turned to face Raven, who took her hood down. Their eyes met, and Rachel looked panicked, or at least what Raven knew she looked like panicked. Slowly, though, her eyes faded back to normality, annoyance actually.

Rachel turned back to her book, muttering, "Tell Kid to go screw himself."

"Excuse me?" Raven asked, thoroughly confused.

"Look, it's great that he's harbored this weird infatuation with me, but I'm _not interested_, no matter how much the idiot insists on pestering me," She grumbled. "Making Speedy my 'personal butler' was one thing, but cloning me? That's just wrong."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh get over yourself."

Rachel turned and glared daggers at Raven, who simply raised an eyebrow, begging for more. The girl glared harder, nearly making Raven laugh at her useless effort. "Okay, who are you and what the hell do you want?"

"My name is Raven," She replied, sitting next to Rachel, and dove into her story. She failed to mention the big factor with Beast Boy, but Raven assumed he was some how involved in her love life one way or another.

Rachel paused a moment after she had finished. "So you need this...orb thing to get back to your reality?" Raven nodded. "Well...the only place it could be is in the Vault. That's where we keep all the heavy duty weapons and stuff that the school collects."

"What type of school is this?" Raven asked, looking out at the library.

Rachel blinked, "You don't have a hero school where you come from?"

"No...there's regular human school, and the H.I.V.E. academy for villains..."

She shrugged and looked out, "Well I never thought this was so special...it's like normal high school I guess, but for kids still learning to use their powers. Students don't become heroes until they pass a certain test, and then they only have one year left at the school before they can choose to join a team or go solo. A lot of times, the heroes will become villains, but the school claims that without villains, there wouldn't be heroes. Sometimes they can tell early on..." She trailed off, and Raven didn't need her to finish.

"Wow...that sounds really amazing, actually," Raven mused. "In my world, if you were born with powers, you had to learn to deal with them yourself. No one was going to tell you what to do, and you were going to be treated like a freak no matter what...but if you found other freaks, you stuck together."

Rachel nodded. "Sounds rough...I'm really close to beating this test, and I think I'll go solo after my year."

Raven shook her head, "I highly advise against it. How much do you know about your powers?" Rachel stood and displayed that she only knew how to hover and move objects. Raven smiled at her ignorance, and said, "When I met my friends, I became so much stronger than I am now." She demonstrated by flying around, teleporting, putting up shields, and healing.

Rachel looked down at her hands, "I can...I can do all that?"

Raven rested a hand on her shoulder, and their eyes met. "You have to find other people that make you stronger, challenge you, push you, make you want to tear your hair out and cry, yet you would do anything for them because you're family."

"Is...is that what it's like to have teammates?" Rachel's eyes widened.

"That's what it's like to have friends," Raven smiled.

Rachel explained that she couldn't just access the Vault whenever she wanted, but she could wait until nightfall and sneak inside. Raven agreed, telling herself that she could use the break from travelling and explaining. She didn't realize how tired and hungry she was until dinner came and the two sat down together, and she had three helpings of the macaroni and cheese being served.

The two had agreed on the ruse that Raven was Rachel's twin sister visiting from her home land. No one really questioned, but no one was particularly comfortable with it. People stared at them, more so at Raven, but she ignored it.

"How can you just...not notice them?" Rachel asked quietly, casting nervous glances at the students passing who would offer looks of disdain and disgust towards them.

Raven shrugged, pushing away her plate. "I've learned that other people's opinions don't matter. And, if I wanted..." She grinned and gave one of the students a wedgie, causing him to jump and run towards a table while the two girls laughed.

Rachel looked at where he had ended up and her expression instantly changed from laughter to fear to hatred. Raven watched and turned towards the table, where the guy was massaging his butt, and saw three other guys stand up and begin to walk towards them. She instantly recognized Aqualad; he had on his typical blue and black suit and slicked back hair. The other two took a moment due to their street clothes, but she found herself recognizing Speedy and Kid Flash, who must've been the Kid Rachel was referring to earlier. They were dressed in varsity jackets and had sunglasses on, looking as douchebaggy as the common jock could possibly look.

"Hey sugar plum," Kid winked at Rachel, and she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Kid?" She grumbled.

He grinned and put an arm around his wedgied friend. "My buddy here says you gave his ass a serious injury, and I wanted to know why."

"She didn't do it, I did," Raven growled, her eyes narrowing at Kid. "And he was looking at me funny, that's why."

Speedy chuckled, asking, "Who the hell are you man, Goth Queen?"

Raven stood, and suddenly, she was looming over the group of boys, glaring down at them with as much dark energy as she could muster. "You want to run that by me one more time, _man_?"

Speedy swallowed dryly and scurried back to his table, followed closely by Aqualad and the wedgied twerp, but Kid stayed. He stared back at her, not even breaking a sweat, and she settled back down. Rachel looked at her apologetically, but turning back to the idiot, her expression reflected nothing but cold hostility.

"So I hear you're Rachel's sister? I can see the resemblance," Kid nodded. "I've been trying to ask out Rachey here for a month now, and she can't seem to see how awesome and hot I am. Mind talking some sense into her?" He winked.

Raven opened her mouth to spit a sarcastic remark when someone bumped into Kid and ended up spilling their tray of food all over his front. Out of the corner of her eye, Raven saw Rachel look away with pink tinting her face. It didn't take long for Raven to catch a glance of the familiar green hair and lighter shade of skin.

"Oh dude, I am so sorry-"

"Really Logan?!" Kid growled, wiping off the pasta and mashed potatoes.

The green kid studied him for a moment and grinned, saying, "Hey, you make my food look pretty good."

Kid glared at him before stomping off. Rachel stood quickly and walked over to help him with his mess and school supplies. Afterwards, there was an awkward pause, in which Rachel chose to introduce herself.

"Rachel. Roth. Rachel Roth. But you can just call me Rachel," She stammered, blushing intensely.

He smiled and took the hand by her side, shaking it gently. "I know who you are, Rachel. Everyone knows the smartest girl in their class." He winked, and added, "Garfield Logan. I prefer to go by Mr. Logan or Garfield the Awesome."

Rachel giggled and blurted out, "Advanced Magic for Control," before covering her mouth. "W-We have that class together."

Garfield laughed. "Yea we do." The bell rang and he sighed. "Well, I'll see you around Rae. Try not to get into any fights, mkay? I would hate to have to waste food again on a douche like that."

She blushed and nodded quickly and he waved before wandering off. The two girls returned to Rachel's room, and after settling in, Raven waited a moment before stating plainly, "He seemed nice."

Rachel jumped a little and Raven was surprised to see herself like this.

"Y-Yea, I guess."

"Have you ever talked to him before?"

She shrugged. "He asked for a pencil once in Civil Rights."

"Were you as completely smitten with him then as you are now?"

Rachel glared at her, and Raven laughed.

"I am most certainly n-not _smitten_ with...with _him_!"

"Mmhmm, the stuttering really helps your case."

Rachel growled and turned away from Raven, hunching over the desk in front of her. Raven knew that hunch, and knew the denial creeping into Rachel's mind. She waited, giving her a few moments to think.

"When did it start?" Raven asked quietly.

Rachel took a moment before sighing, deflating onto her bed. "Two years ago. I've known him since we were small, or at least known who he is, but we grew up differently. He had his nerd friends, I had my books, you know?" She ran her fingers through her hair and looked out her window. "And then when we came to this school, it had been a year since I had seen him because we all went on some stupid journey thing before we came here to help focus us for school or whatever bullshit they told us. And...when I saw him again...he was so _different_. He had finally grown into the man he is, and he could've easily been the coolest guy in school, but he stuck with his friends and kept being the dork that he is." She smiled slightly, and Raven felt a stab to her chest as she thought of her own Beast Boy.

"But he never saw me," She mumbled. "He dated this popular girl named Terra for a while, but she had already passed her test, and heroes aren't supposed to engage with up and comers. Most days I just pretend he knows I'm there...I don't know what's wrong with me..."

Raven walked over to Rachel and sat down next to her, patting her back. "Don't blame yourself, Rachel." She took a deep breath before continuing, "Throughout my travels through the different realities, there was always a common thread: another me with Beast-...with Garfield. And yes, by with, I mean _with_ him. At first it was strange, and I doubted, but seeing you without him..." Raven shrugged and looked away. "I don't know, it just feels...unnatural."

"So you and Garfield aren't together in your world either?" She asked.

Raven shook her head. "No...he's still a goofy idiot, and I've never appreciated him as much as I should've, but-"

The door opened and another girl came into the room. It didn't take long for Raven to recognize her as Starfire. She was hovering above the ground, looking exhausted, and laid on her bed. Rachel stood and walked over to her.

"Are you okay Kory?" Rachel asked slowly.

The girl glanced at Rachel and sighed. "Training was not fun today. I was the partner of Dick." Rachel winced and she nodded. "Though I admire Dick for his kicking of the butt moves, I do not see why he must do the kicking of the butt so hard on me."

"You know it's because he wants to spend more time with you," Rachel smiled suggestively and Kory threw a pillow at her, telling her that she was making that up. They fought back and forth for a moment, and Raven watched with joy. She missed Starfire; she had always been like a sister to her.

"Why are you awake so late, friend Rachel?" Kory asked with a yawn.

Rachel glanced at Raven before telling her friend their plan to break into the Vault. She blinked and told her how dangerous that was, and Rachel explained everything about Raven, and she slowly came to understand and offered her help.

"Oh Kory, I don't want to get you into trouble..."

"I offer freely! It is of my nature to help those lost," She smiled at Raven.

With three on their team, the girls only had to wait until everyone was asleep.

Sneaking down to the Vault proved to be the hardest part of their plan, at least they hoped that would be the case. The halls creaked under their weight and the lack of noise around them, and it took a lot of Raven's rapidly depleting energy to hide them from security. Somewhere down the lines, they ended up running into Dick and his friend Victor, whom Raven soon recognized as Robin and Cyborg. They had been sneaking out to go to a club, but after Kory explained their plan to break into the Vault, they readily agreed to change their plans.

Apparently everyone was curious about what was inside that Vault.

Finally approaching the door, Raven was disappointed to find out that it couldn't be opened with mere magic. Kory, Dick, and Victor tried with their powers as well, but the door was sealed from all powers.

"Could you teleport inside?" Rachel asked quietly.

Raven shook her head. "I'm too weak for teleporting."

"Maybe we should just blast it open!" Victor suggested.

"Shhh!" Dick hissed. "Honestly, do you want the entire school board on our asses?"

"Perhaps strength is required," Kory whispered. "If we all try to pull, it could work."

They sat talking for a moment before they heard a loud yawn and jumped, turning around to see Garfield. Rachel tried to hide behind Raven, but she shoved her "sister" forward.

"What are you guys doing up?" Garfield asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Breaking into the Vault," Victor grinned mischievously. "Wanna help, nerd?"

He stared at them and shrugged. "Sounds better than stuffing myself with cake. What plan have you got so far?"

"Well, powers won't work, so we were talking about trying to yank it open with-"

"Don't you guys know the password?" Garfield interrupted.

They all stared at him, and Dick asked slowly, "Password?"

Garfield chuckled, "There's a student password to the Vault." He pointed to the keypad on the wall beside the door. "Do you people even open the student handbook?"

"Why would you?" Rachel asked, cocking her head to the side.

He looked at her and shrugged. "I was bored."

Garfield walked over to the keypad and punched in the code, causing the door to whisk open. The six of them walked inside, and Kory illuminated the darkness with her starbolts. The room had various weapons and unknown items scattered around, and it took them a while before they found the orb.

Raven picked it up and smiled with relief, turning to the five.

"Guys, I can't thank you enough-"

"FREEZE!" A voice screamed from outside the Vault.

Turning around, the six could see a lot of police blocking their exit. Raven's eyes widened; had they come because they broke into the Vault at such an ungodly hour? She stepped forward, ready to help, but Rachel shook her head.

"You should go," She mumbled.

Raven furrowed her eyebrows. "I can't just leave you like this."

Garfield glanced back at her and smiled, "We'll get out of this, don't worry. They can't really harm us, we didn't do anything wrong."

"Yea, and we've always got each other if we get kicked out," Dick added.

The five looked at each other and they chuckled. Raven looked at them and felt a heavy weight lift off her shoulders. She patted Rachel's shoulder and took the ball in her hands, pressing the button firmly and with new-found strength. Light surrounded her, but she couldn't help noticing the five clasping hands together as they faced the authorities.

Raven smiled and sighed.

_Please...just take me home to my friends._

**Sorry it got kinda lame and quick-paced towards the end, but it's really, really late where I live, and I wanted to at least post something for you guys after so many wonderful reviews!**

**I hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to post faster, reviews do encourage me! Feel free to keep offering suggestions, I'll be taking those until the second to last chapter, but that's a ways away!**

**Thanks everyone, till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy...sorry for the insanely late upload, but I didn't want to post this chapter until I had finished writing the story so I could get back to focusing on my other one (never do two stories at once...stupid stupid stupid).**

**BUT that means that this story is completed! There are two or three more chapters left, not sure how many, but they're long and so good. I loved writing them and you'll love reading them (hopefully).**

**Review and favorite if you want, I understand if you want to punish me for the shortness and badness :(**

It wasn't hard to tell that this wasn't the right reality. Everything seemed...older, and she felt too wrong almost. The Titans Tower, from what Raven saw across the city, was still standing strong, but it had moss growing on it, and some of the joints were rusting. It wasn't deteriorating, but it definitely was no longer in use. As Raven stared at it, levitating above the buildings, she felt...satisfied. It was sad to think that the Titans weren't together any longer, but she knew it didn't end badly.

With that thought, the pull began. Raven reluctantly gave in and allowed herself to be dragged forwards. She was heading deep into the city, and found herself in an apartment complex. It was quaint and calm looking and quiet.

She walked to a number, and the pull was bursting with feelings Raven didn't realize she could feel. Peace, safety, love. She tried not to think too much about the last one as she walked to the door and tentatively rang the doorbell.

A little girl answered the door. She couldn't have been older that four or five. She had pale skin and dark brown hair that contrasted perfectly. Her eyes were a deep green, and Raven could tell she would be very beautiful when she grew up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this must be the wrong-"

"Mommy?" The girl asked, cocking her head to the side. Raven's heart skipped a beat, but not just at her calling her mommy. But that tilt of her head, the puzzled and delighted look in her eyes...she looked just like-

"Robyn, who are you talking to?" Someone called from inside. It was a male voice, deep and gentle, and Robyn turned to look inside.

"Mommy's home!"

There was a shuffling of feet and someone muttering something before the front door was swung open and there he stood. Broad shouldered, filled out, scruffier but in such a perfect way, wearing a flannel shirt and dark jeans. He stared at Raven, eyes wide, and she would've laughed at his expression if she weren't wearing the same one.

"...Rae?" He asked hesitantly, shifting Robyn behind him.

Raven looked at him and shook her head slowly. "I'm not your Raven. I'm from a different reality and I need your help to get back there."

He stared at her and smiled lopsidedly, his fang sticking out for just a moment, and for that moment Raven was back at home with her Beast Boy.

"Raven...now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time..." He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. "I'm Garfield. Come on in, I just put some tea on."

Raven slowly followed him in, and Robyn beamed at her, skipping after them. The apartment wasn't very big, but it was definitely homey and lived in. It was relatively clean and modern, as much as one could expect with a young child. _A child..._

"So what happened exactly?" Garfield asked, pouring a cup of tea and placing it in front of her. She sipped it occasionally throughout her tale, sparing a few details to not bore him to death and to keep it G for the little one. At the end he waited a moment before leaning back in his chair with a sigh.

"I don't know how much help Rachel and I can be. We haven't really fought crime in years." He looked down at his mug and smiled softly. "The Titans lasted a long time after Rae and I got together. It wasn't weird and we became a better team. On my twenty-first birthday, I went out and partied and did all the stupid things twenty-one year olds do, but Rae didn't come. I thought maybe she had something special planned for later. When I got back to the Tower..." He shook his head. "She told me she was pregnant that night."

Raven inhaled sharply, and Garfield looked at her with a sort of pity.

"The Titans last as long as we could, but a child and crime just don't go together. And it's not like Starlet made it easy for herself-"

"I thought her name was Robyn?" Raven glanced at the child playing with her dad's fingers.

Garfield stared at his daughter before standing, silently motioning for Raven to follow. She did, and was lead to a room with three different children beds. One was vacant, but the other two were not. Walking over to one, Raven saw an older boy, probably just started school, with grey skin and ashy hair.

"That's Stone," Garfield mumbled. "And that's Starlet."

He pointed to the other occupied bed and the rhythmic rise and fall of the blankets. Raven cautiously crept over and saw an older girl with green tinted skin and light green hair. She had the appearance of her father, but Raven could see herself in there as well. Garfield picked up his youngest and placed her in her bed, where she quickly passed out, before walking back out to the dining room.

"I think three's our limit," He chuckled lowly.

"They're so..." Raven groped for the right word.

"Perfect?" Garfield offered. "Because I think they are. And I don't regret anything. I miss the Titans and the good old days, but I have a family now. A wife, three children, a house, a real job...I always believed that was the one dream of mine that would never come true."

Raven waited a moment before asking, "Do they have powers?"

"Starlet can transform into people, but very briefly. Stone can control other people's emotions and feel their true emotions, but often times it knocks him unconscious..." He trailed off.

"...what about Robyn?"

Garfield shrugged. "She hasn't shown any signs of powers. Rae believes she doesn't have any, and probably won't develop any in the future."

Raven's eyes widened. "How is that even possible?"

"Wish I knew," He sighed and stood. "If you want I can take you over to Dick's house. He kept all the old relics from the Teen Titans, much to Starfire's displeasure." He chuckled.

Raven nodded and she followed him out. They walked out of the apartment complex and down a few blocks before turning into a quaint little neighborhood suburb. Garfield lead her down the street to a random house and stopped, walking up to it and inside. She hesitated to follow, but did so anyway.

"No one's home," Garfield called from down the hall. "I'm going into the relic room, I'll be right back."

Raven waited, drinking in the scene. Could this be here future life when...if she returned? Could she and Beast Boy mature and have three children and live normal lives? Of course it's something Raven had considered many times before, but she felt her duty was to the job, to the citizens of Jump City; she vowed to protect them when she joined the Teen Titans, and that vow was for life.

_But what about my duty to myself? Why can't I be happy?_

"Found it!" Garfield came bounding back into the room and handed her the silver ball. She smiled flatly and took it, turning it over in her hands but not leaving just yet. "Something wrong?"

Raven shrugged. "This just...it seems too good to be true. How can I have this life when I'm supposed to be with the Titans?"

Garfield smiled. "Maybe it won't turn out exactly like this, but your Beast Boy needs you. He'll act all cool and tough in the beginning, like he totally wasn't head over heels in love with you from day one, and you'll feel like killing him many, many, many times, but he needs you. You save him from the lonely Beast inside his heart that threatens to rip him apart everyday." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Rachel has never told me this, but I see it in her eyes before she goes to sleep and every morning when she wakes up, and when she looks at our children and sees her life. She needed me too, she's just too stubborn to admit it."

Raven nodded and brushed her thumb over the button.

"Oh, and Raven?" Garfield began as light swirled around her. "I've been told I'm also an amazing lover."

Raven scoffed as heat rushed to her face and he laughed, waving as she was whisked away, but she didn't know if she was ready to go home quite yet.

**So terrible and short, I'm so sorry.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to the people that suggested the married/kids idea. I need not name (not because I'm lazy because I'm totally not), you know who you are ;)**

**The next chapter I hope to post soon, possibly next week? Don't get your hopes up because I failed at delivering...**

**Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah ha! A decently long chapter!**

**This was actually the idea I originally came up with that lead me to developing this whole story line, so I've had this chapter written since the beginning...hehe...**

**I really, really love this chapter, I hope you guys do too!**

**Also, I've never said this...but, fun fact: I don't own Teen Titans. Sorry.**

Raven woke up, her head spinning, and knew she couldn't do this for much longer. She was exhausted, choosing to just lay where she was and take a breather; perhaps in this reality, she could take a quick nap before leaving, if that didn't disrupt the time space continuum or whatever governed this hell she was in.

Raven stood slowly and looked around, surprised to find herself in the middle of a relatively familiar neighborhood. The atmosphere felt right; looking up, the sky was the proper shade; across the bay, she could see the Titan's Tower looming upward in a familiar sight she never thought she would see again.

_Am I really back?_

Raven waited, but didn't feel that pull. It was gone! She grinned; that must've meant no other Ravens were in this reality except her. Practically giddy with joy, she zipped towards the tower, walking inside and planning what to tell her friends first, not even thinking about explaining all the signs that told her who she should talk to first.

It was quiet in the Tower; not something uncommon but definitely not usual. Raven didn't look too far into it as she continued to walk through familiar territory, drinking in what she had missed so desperately, and she promised that she wouldn't leave ever again without fully appreciating where she lived.

Arriving in the main space, she saw Starfire in the kitchen cooking something that smelled burnt and looked to still be alive, and Cy playing his video games with Robin. Raven drank in the scene before stepping forward, and that was when all hell broke loose.

Starfire turned and the plate she was holding dropped as she stared at Raven, her mouth slightly open and her body shaking. Raven looked up at her, confused, and helped her take care of the broken plate despite the fact that she didn't move, but rather watched what Raven did.

"Everything alright in there Star?" Robin asked without turning his head to check.

Without looking at the boys, Starfire replied, "I believe that the hallucinations are back, friend Robin."

Raven blinked and watched, astonished, as the boys instantly paused the game and whipped their heads around to catch Raven's gaze, their own eyes widening until they looked like they would explode in their heads. The three didn't take their eyes off Raven as she slowly backed into a corner, attempting to find some shadow to conceal herself in.

"Are we all seeing the same hallucination?" Cyborg asked warily.

Robin looked at Cyborg and Starfire and nodded slowly. "We are..."

"Is it truly friend Raven?" Starfire stepped forward, but Robin grabbed her arm.

"I wouldn't be so sure Star. Remember what Slade tried to pull?" He narrowed his eyes at Raven. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Raven blinked and put her hands up. "Guys, it's me. Well, not _me_ me, but I can expla-"

"If this is some kind of sick joke..." Cyborg's eye narrowed and his hands balled into fists. "You have to be seriously messed up to pull this after all this time!"

"What are you talking about? Guys?"

Raven watched and her friends turned on attack mode and began rushing at her. She was weak, but she could still muster up enough energy to give herself a force field and cower in it, hoping that she wasn't a villain in this reality and all her friends were the good guys or something of the sort.

She looked up to seem them staring at her, astounded, and returned back to passive mode. She slowly lowered the shield, and Starfire stepped forward, saying, "You have friend Raven's gifts, and you are identical in appearance, but...you cannot be friend Raven."

Raven stood and asked, "Why not?"

"Because," Robin began flatly. "Raven's dead."

Raven gingerly took the tea that Cyborg had kindly prepared for her and sipped it slowly, letting the Titans process the whole "different realities" thing that she had just presented. She was getting slightly impatient, however; she was desperate to know how she had died and why she had ended up in this reality if she did.

"I am sorry for the rude welcoming," Starfire said quietly. "It is hard to..."

She slowly began crying and buried her face in her hands, and Robin patted her back, gesturing to Cyborg to continue. He glanced at Raven and then looked away, saying slowly, "A year ago, we were called out to do a mission just like any other day. It turned out to be Slade, and we hadn't seen or heard from him in a while so that was a shock. He had these...clones of himself, and he said he had a new plan to really tear down the Titans, and we just let him talk, thinking he was just tooting his own horn like he usually did, right?" He gulped and Raven felt the fear wash over his body. "We were fighting him, and he was kind of kicking our asses a lot. Robin was blacked out and Starfire was trying to make sure he didn't get hurt." Starfire began to sob again and Cyborg winced. "Sorry Star...while that was happening, I was being practically torn in two by these clones, but I saw it all...

"Beast Boy and Raven were tag teaming going after him and taking on some clones. You - or, I guess they - were always such a great duo together. But BB got a sword to the stomach, and Raven panicked. She tried to shield him and heal him while fending off the different Slades..." Cyborg squeezed his hands tightly together. "I guess she strained herself too much; she healed BB, but her shield went down, and Slade captured her. She started to flip out and he wanted her to become her demon half, but she refused, knowing she couldn't control herself. And..." he forced his eyes shut and spat out, "_he ripped off her head before she even had the chance to say goodbye_."

Raven's eyes widened and the tea in her hands exploded, but no one seemed to care.

Robin looked down and continued, "For the first month, we were all pretty beat up. We didn't want to stay together, didn't want to do anything, because who were the Teen Titans without Raven?" He shook his head. "But Starfire reminded us of what happened when she had disappeared, and how we vowed to stay friends forever, no matter what, so we forced ourselves out of it. We all thought we saw her, but the three of us got over it..."

"Beast Boy took it the hardest," Cyborg pinched his nose. "He was obsessed with finding her, because he was convinced she wasn't really dead. He kept seeing her, long after we had stopped, and he got violent and angry..."

Robin sighed, "It took him six months to finally stop searching for her, and by that time, he had beaten himself down hard, blaming himself for everything. We tried everything to cheer him up, but he would just lock himself in his room when we weren't on missions."

"He started sleeping better a month or two ago, and began to interact with us more," Cyborg added. "But I don't think he'll ever be back to his old self again."

"Beast Boy loved friend Raven more than life," Starfire mumbled. "One does not forget someone they love more than life." She clung to Robin, who wrapped his arms around her as she stared blankly into the distance.

Raven looked down at her shaking hands and stood. "I...I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have just...just shown up like this..."

"It's not your fault," Cyborg said, gently setting a hand on her shoulder.

"I think it would be best if you left before Beast Boy saw you, though," Robin stood. "There's no telling what he'll do."

Raven nodded, and described the metal contraption she needed to go home. Robin went to search in their weapons room and returned empty-handed. Raven added where she had found it in her reality, and Starfire volunteered to go get it, saying how she needed the fresh air and solitude.

Raven sat down at the kitchen table and tried not to become uncomfortable under the stares of the other two boys. She could understand why they were staring; she would stare if she hadn't seen a fellow Titan in a year.

"Are you hungry?" Cyborg asked, walking to the kitchen. "I have waffles."

Raven nodded, "I would love some, thank you."

Robin sat at the table and began looking through the day's paper and everything seemed to be almost normal when the door to the main room swished open, and the three of them whipped their heads up to see Beast Boy walking in. Everyone froze, watching him.

"Dude, you're burning your waffles," He mumbled, nudging Cyborg, who shook his head and tended to the food.

Beast Boy walked to the fridge and pulled out his soy pancakes and began to cook those up, giving Raven time to drink in exactly what her death had done on him; he had scars all over his upper body, and he seemed to be better physical shape, but appeared to be on the cusp of unhealthily skinny. It was strange seeing him with almost dead eyes as he walked over to the table and sat down across from Raven, not so much as glancing at her.

_Does he not see me? How can he not?_

Robin cleared his throat, and Beast Boy looked at him. "Are you catching a cold?"

"Uhhh..." Robin blinked. "Why are you up so early?"

He shrugged and starting eating, saying between bites, "I've been getting up early for a while now...to workout and stuff...but I didn't feel like working out today..." Cyborg brought over three plates and set them down on the table. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and looked at him, asking, "Do you really need two plates dude?"

Cyborg stared at him and blurted out, "What's today, BB?"

Beast Boy practically glared at him and pain glinted in his eyes and he looked down at his pancakes. "I don't want to talk about it, Cyborg."

"B...it's been a year..."

He slammed his fist down, growling, "I _know_ it's been a year! I woke up this morning and looked at my calendar before ripping it off the wall and destroying half my room! Do you _want_ me to say I'm not any better than six months ago?! That all of this is just some disguise to make _you_ all feel better?!" He slowly melted back into his seat and mumbled, "I still see her. I can't hear her or remember how she smells, but I see her, just as clearly as if..." Beast Boy looked up and met Raven's eyes, displaying a deep sadness that resounded and overpowered Raven's own emotions. "As if she's sitting right in front of me, like she never died."

"Beast Boy-"

"I'm not fake," Raven stated, standing slowly and silencing the boys. "I'm not your Raven, but I am real, and I'm here, and I'm sorry."

Robin shook his head and Cyborg sighed while Beast Boy merely stared at her, eyes wide, then looked at the other two, who were looking at her as well. He stood and walked around the table and reached forward to touch her, but held back.

"Are you really here?" He asked, holding his breath. She smiled brokenly and nodded, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, so tight that it was painful but it was a good pain because it was Beast Boy, and he cried silently into her shoulder. The other two left the room while they embraced, and he didn't let go of her when he stepped back. "What do you mean you aren't my Raven?"

Raven lead him over to the couch and began to explain what she had just told the other Titans, about the different realities and how she was trying to find her way back to her own. He listened intently, never taking his eyes off her, never not touching her in one way or another. In a way, Raven needed him to touch her too; all the other Beast Boys and Ravens had each other, and now she had her own, at least temporarily.

"You're just like her..." He mumbled moments after she finished, letting his eyes dance over her features before squeezing her hand. She smiled at him and looked out towards the bay, feeling his happiness tinged with regret flood over her in waves everytime she did something.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened, Beast Boy," Raven said softly, watching the way he winced and instantly retreated away from her. "If I were in her position, I would've done nothing different. Slade is a psychotic murderer; he could've done the same to anyone else."

"But he didn't do it to anyone else," Beast Boy whispered. "He did it to you."

Raven felt cold at this sentence and looked down to see her hands shaking. She wanted to scoot closer to him and have his natural warmth soothe her, but she understood that he needed space, and she was becoming more exhausted by the second.

"Is there...is there somewhere I can lie down? I've been travelling for a while and I haven't slept in some time..."

Beast Boy looked at her, his eyes so full of sorrow and regret and guilt and pain that the sensations flooded Raven, and with so little power to block them, she got the full force. She groaned and stood, holding her head, but the emotions he was feeling were overpowering. She teetered and fell, but found herself caught by strong arms and propped up against a chest.

"You can stay in my room," He answered, helping her out of the common room. "Her room...well, no one goes in there anymore."

Raven nodded and thanked him. He smiled, but they both knew it was forced. He lead her into his room, and she was surprised to find it so vastly different from her Beast Boy's room. The bunk bed had been replaced with a regular bed, and the floor was actually visible. It still had a bit of his unique smell, but other than that, it was relatively...normal.

"I changed it a couple months ago," He said, noticing her impressed expression. "For a large part of the first six months, I didn't leave her room. I wanted to...be close to her, somehow. I tried a lot of ways to bring her back, and when I realized I couldn't..." He shook his head. "I made Cyborg destroy the room, destroy everything that had belonged to her. I told him it would help me, but it probably just made me worse. Then I decided that she would like if I grew up a little," He smiled again, and this seemed more genuine, but still sad.

"She would be proud to see how far you've come," Raven smiled softly.

Beast Boy lead her over to his bed and settled her in. It was like sleeping on a cloud, so soft and warm, and she wanted to melt into the bed and never leave. Beast Boy watched her sigh in contentment, and she noted the happiness that flickered through his eyes before it returned to pain. He hesitated before turning to go, and Raven grabbed his wrist gently.

"You can...stay...if you want," She said quietly.

Beast Boy looked down, embarrassed. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You'd be doing just the opposite," Raven smiled and rolled over to make room for him.

He waited before climbing into bed and laying next to her. He watched her drift in and out of consciousness as she snuggled into his side. Beast Boy was surprised, but let his arms wrap around her.

"Hey Raven?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you...do you think you'll ever find your way back home?"

Raven tilted her head up to look at him, her eyelids heavy. "I don't know Beast Boy."

He rubbed the back of his neck and said quietly, "Well...what if, I don't know, you chose to...stay here, with me and the other Titans?" At her confused face, he added, "You might never make it back, and here you'll at least be doing some good."

"But...what about my friends?" She questioned. "They'll end up like you guys."

"But what about you?" He countered. "What if you just keep popping up in different realities and never find your way back? At least here you'll make something out of it."

Raven bit her lip and hid her face in his side. She didn't want to think these thoughts; these were the thoughts she had been desperately avoiding.

"I'll sleep on it," She finally answered.

Beast Boy nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

Raven eventually drifted off into sleep and he held her tightly, burying his face in her hair.

"I've missed you so much Raven."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**What do you guys think? Should she stay or should she go? Tough choices for a troubled young woman...**

**We're on the last leg guys, so close to the end! Don't forget to review and favorite and all that jazz :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late upload, this chapter was slightly hard to write because it was really sad, but I loved/hated writing it. You'll see why...**

**Only one more chapter! Maybe two? Maybe more? Read and I'll tell you at the end ;)**

When Raven opened her eyes, she was almost surprised to find herself in a bed. _Was it all just a bad dream?_ As she sat up, she heard a groan next to her, and looked down to see Beast Boy with his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

She stared at him, and was disappointed. Not that she had slept amazingly with Beast Boy, but that she knew it wasn't _her_ Beast Boy. She wasn't in the right reality. Raven combed her fingers through her hair, and looked down at the sleeping form next to her. He was drooling on his pillow and snoring lightly, but he was just as adorable as ever.

_Stop it_, Raven thought to herself. _Don't make yourself stay here. You can't stay here. What about your other friends? What if they just end up like these guys?_

_But...what about you?_ A small voice replied. _What if Beast Boy's right, and you never find your way out of this, and you're stuck going through realities over and over again until you just...kill yourself?_

_You have to think positive!_ Raven sighed and threw her legs over the side of the bed, letting her hair fall around her face and not bothering to push it back. _Maybe this Beast Boy is like yours and already...cares for you, but he _isn't yours_. Yours doesn't even know yet! And imagine all the blame he'll take for this!_

The little voice waited before whispering, _So you're just going to let this Beast Boy stay here to rot?_

_Yes! No!_

"I don't know!" Raven hissed, shutting the voices in her head up. She hadn't felt this conflicted since...well, in a long time.

"What's wrong Rae?" Beast Boy mumbled behind her. She turned and saw him rubbing his eyes and laying on his elbows, letting his sheets pool around his waist. He was definitely muscled and defined, but she couldn't look past how thin he was.

"Nothing...just thinking," She replied vaguely, offering a small smile. "You don't have to stay awake for me, Beast Boy."

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I think sleeping for almost a whole day is plenty of sleep...I usually get up this early anyway to work out, but now I have a much better reason to get up." He chuckled and nuzzled her shoulder. "You can call me Garfield, you know. Or Gar...Beast Boy sounds like we're just friends again."

_Because we are!_ Something screamed in Raven's head, but she bit her tongue. He was in such a fragile state, even a wrong movement could have resounding effects on him, and she had already caused so much pain...

Raven looked over her shoulder at him, but his eyes were closed as he placed light, gentle pecks on her skin. They sent chills down her spine, and she wanted to tell him to stop because she didn't want to get to attached, but the words couldn't form in her mouth. They were replaced by little gasps and a gentle moan as he nibbled the side of her neck.

"That was always her weak spot..." He mumbled as his arms loosened around her and rested on her hips.

"D-Do you want breakfast?" Raven suggested, jumping out of his grip.

Garfield stared at her, disappointed, but nodded slowly with a forced smile. "Sure, anything you want."

"Even if I want eggs and bacon?"

He shrugged and stood, kissing her cheek. "I did say anything babe."

Raven hesitated, waiting for the tingling sensation of where his lips had been to lessen before she practically dashed to the kitchen. The sun was still rising, and so no one else was there, but she found the little metal ball on the counter.

_Do it!_ A voice boomed in her head. _Just leave and don't look back!_

_Leave without saying goodbye?_ The little voice gasped in reply._ They haven't seen you in a year, and you can't even give them that?_

"Breakfast, breakfast, breakfast," Raven muttered under her breath as she prepared Beast Boy's tofu eggs and soy pancakes, following the instructions carefully to get them right. It was very particular and exact, but she took the extra time to make them perfect.

The moment she set the plate down on the table, she heard a voice say from the doorway, "You aren't staying, are you?"

Raven jumped and turned to see Robin leaning against the door frame, his arms folded, and she looked down. "I...I can't...you have to understand-"

He held up a hand. "I understand fine. And I'm not going to guilt trip you into staying, but I'm not going to let you leave without saying goodbye to everyone."

"But-"

"It's the right thing to do," Robin concluded, and she heard it as more of an order then a friendly suggestion. Raven wanted to get angry, telling him that he couldn't boss her around, but she could tell by his demeanor that he was in no mood for an argument. Maybe it hadn't just been Garfield who was unhealthily skinny...

"We all lost someone we cared about when you were killed, Raven," He mumbled.

She nodded, and the other three came strolling into the kitchen. Beast Boy saw his food and grinned, hugging her tightly before sitting down to enjoy it. Starfire looked at the ball still on the counter and smiled at her, but it was broken and so foreign on her face. Cyborg just gave her a nod before making his own breakfast.

Raven watched them drag themselves around. Was this what it was like? Losing a friend? She couldn't imagine a life without any of the people in front of her; they all made up such a vital part of the team. But she figured she was just an accessory, an unnecessary addition to a masterpiece. She never thought...

"Raven?" Garfield asked, watching her fight the inner conflict in her mind. "Come here, have breakfast." He flashed his signature smile, and for a minute, Raven let everything melt away. But as she approached, she saw the lack of light in his eyes and his thin frame and his scruffy face and it was just all wrong.

She stopped and stared at him, holding back her emotions from ripping the Tower apart. Garfield looked back, concerned, and asked what was wrong. All Raven could do was look and mumble something under her breath, uncomfortable under the stares of the other teammates.

"Rae?" He reached forward to take her hand, but she stepped back.

"I'm sorry...Beast Boy, but I can't stay. I can't do this. I'm sorry of the pain I've already caused, but I can't put my friends, my _real_ friends, through this. I see you guys...and it hurts. I never thought that I could cause this much pain like this. You deserve much better than me or her, and I think you should move on."

The room was silent. If a feather dropped it would've resounded ten fold after cracking under the sheer tension hanging in the air. Raven looked at Starfire, at her sad but understanding expression, at Cyborg, at his guilt, at Robin, at his abnormally blank face, and, finally, at Garfield. Beast Boy. And she could see him shatter behind his eyes. At first she expected him to get angry, to tell her that it hasn't exactly been easy, and to blame her for everything, but he just stiffened and nodded, walking to the counter and bringing back the ball.

"I know you may not understand now..." He began softly, turning the ball over in his hands. "But I really loved you. We hadn't been dating long, but I already had the ring planned out that I wanted to use to ask you to marry me. I don't care if you said no, even if it was seventy times that you said no. I wouldn't ever give up on you Raven, because what we have," He looked straight into her eyes, "What we _had_ was better then anything I could've ever asked for. She told me not to love her because she was a freak, but I did anyway, because we're all freaks." He placed the ball in her hand and cupped it gently with both of his. "And freaks have to stick together."

Raven felt tears breech her eyes and she wanted to hug him, but she held back. He saw the gesture in her eyes and nodded with the slightest smile.

"If you find your Beast Boy again, you have to promise me that you'll protect him. He needs you, and he probably doesn't even know it yet, but he desperately needs you Raven. He's empty without something truly meaningful in his life, and you're it. But don't forget..." He caressed her face and choked out, "protect yourself too, because he sometimes can't."

Raven nodded and gripped the ball tightly, hesitating from brushing the button to take her away. He let go and backed up, but Robin stopped him.

"Beast Boy," He began slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "As your leader, I want what's best for this team. But as your friend, I want what's best for you, and right now, that isn't staying here."

Beast Boy stared at him. "What do you mean?"

Robin combed his free hand through his hair. "The Teen Titans won't ever be the same without Raven, but watching you die every day without her is not helping anyone. I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you followed this Raven through the realities, try to find another Raven as lonely as you. Your purpose isn't with us anymore; you have a life to live with her, and what kind of friends would we be if we kept you from that?"

Beast Boy looked between all of them and Starfire and Cyborg nodded solemnly.

"It won't be easy without you B," Cyborg sighed. "But I don't think the Titans can move on with you still here."

"And I hope you break your legs while searching for a new Raven, and I hope she is as lovely as our Raven was." Starfire added, hugging him softly.

He squeezed her tightly before hugging the other two and turning back to Raven. He walked up to her and placed his hand on the ball, staring at her.

"Have you ever tried this with two people?" He asked.

Raven shook her head and pressed the button. "There's a first time for everything."

Beast Boy smiled a true, genuine, unbroken smile.

"That's my Raven."

**So sad! But I felt like this was the proper way to go without killing myself in the process because I couldn't just leave a sad Beast Boy behind and not feel guilty about it!**

**So there's "officially" one more chapter left, BUUUUUUUT I'm thinking that if I ever feel like posting some random one shots or AUs or short little things, I can tack those onto this story under the precedence that it's Beast Boy looking for his long lost Raven!**

**...I thought it was clever...**

**Tell me what you think! How do you think the ending will go? Will Raven find the others? :O**

**TILL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
